coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8532 (15th December 2014)
Plot Owen makes his displeasure with Gary clear over his relationship with Alya. Carla gives Simon a designer keyring for the auction. Kal sacks Gary from his building work at the gym. Having won the auction for No.6, the Nazirs start to clean up prior to moving in. Amy is upset that she only has buns made by Tracy for the auction and even less pleased that Simon has the keyring. Callum continues to ring Kylie but she tells him to leave her alone. Eva’s not enamoured when an ebullient, glamorous woman in her fifties bursts into the Rovers. Liz though is thrilled to recognise her friend Erica Holroyd from Spain and agrees she can stay for a few weeks over Christmas. Sean invites Billy for tea at No. 11. Izzy is not pleased to be spending the day at the factory with Alya. Callum texts Kylie who makes an excuse that her phone has packed up and leaves the salon. Audrey and Maria are amused when Luke tries to help out at the salon hoping for an invite to their staff Christmas meal. Kal apologises to Leanne for losing his temper with her. Leanne passes a message on to Gary to meet Alya in the cafe. David catches Kylie heading for the bus. She’s forced to admit that her dealer’s hassling her so she’s going to buy a new phone to cut contact. David’s dubious. As Ken is ill with a cold, Carla agrees to accompany Simon to the auction. Yasmeen worries that Kal’s ham-fisted manner of tackling Alya and Gary’s relationship will only push them closer together. Liz tells Tony how many times Erica has been to her rescue when she was in Spain. Kal offers Owen Gary's job. Izzy and Katy leave the cafe when Gary and Alya walk in. Yasmeen interrupts them and urges Alya to take things slowly, rather than rebel against Kal. Carla is unnerved when Tracy offers to walk to school with her. Arriving back with her new phone, Kylie’s desperate to convince David she’s clean but she's stunned to see that the last client of the day is Callum... Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *First appearance of Erica Holroyd. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie tells Callum she has quit drugs; Kal sacks a stunned Gary from the building job at the gym; and Sean prepares for Billy to meet the Grimshaws. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,160,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes